


[IMAGE] DnD player character

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Images, Pictures, Portrait, commission, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: An original character in a cape, dark haired, with small horns and plain white eyes. Drawn a bit more like anime than is usual for these pieces.





	[IMAGE] DnD player character

**Author's Note:**

> The refs were a bit tricky, but I think he turned out cute. For [legendcallerl](http://legendcallerl.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
